Namimori High
by IchigoMarshmallo
Summary: Right so you just moved into Namimori high because of some family problems. It was all going really smooth until the all of a sudden your whole life turns upside down and you can't chose which boy to date. WARNING - Experiment with the writing style
1. Chapter 1 - What a Weird School

A/N:Hi guys this is my first fanfic so please don't hate! If you spot any mistakes please let me know and if you any suggestions for the story i just might put it in the story ;)

(hello) - thoughts

''hello'' - speech

* * *

It was your first day at Namimori, you woke up extra early because you were so excited you couldn't wait for school! (New friends, New enviroment) You admire yourself in front of the bathroom mirror tying your hair up in the usual ponytail and fixing your bow so you look flawless. You slipped on your bracelets and sweatband then picked up a photo frame and slowly wispered ''wish me luck mum'' and slowly and gently placed it back on your dresser.

You ran down the stairs missing 2 steps at the bottom and tripped causing you to land on your butt painfully ''ow ow ow ow oww!'' you cried while the pain faded away as you got back on your feet and ran out the door and slammed it shut. But before you could even walk out of the gate you quickly walked back inside after realizing that you still had your slippers on and had forgotten to change your shoes.

You hopped onto your bike not being embarrassed if you flashed your underwear because you wore your black leggings which covered 3/4 of your legs. After grabbing hold of the handles you peddled full speed ahead to your school which was 7 blocks away. Feeling the refeshing cool wind on your face you instantly felt energized.

After about 20 minutes of peddling you stopped 1 mile away from your fantastic new school to park your bike at the bike shed and lock it up safely.

You sprinted towards the entrance of Namimori high before stopping half way to see a dark haired boy looking down at you from the 3rd story window, he was really handsome and you could feel your face rushing red. You quickly gave a smile and bowed then continued running as 30 odd question popped up in your head (oh my god was he looking at me? Why was he so early in school? Why am **i **so early in school? Why does he keep looking at me?) You were so engaged in your thoughts when you accidentally ran into someone and both of you fell over.

You instantly got up and apologized to him before looking up to see he was at least 20cm taller than you, he was around your age and as wearing a baseball uniform. He gave you a 200 watt smile while asking me ''Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?'' You realized that the boy had cushion your fall so you were not hurt at all so you replied ''No, no not at all!'' and he ran off while waving back at me shouting ''See you around then!'' and you replied with a nod and carried on walking.

(Wow 2 cute guys in a row, Lucky~) Finally arriving in school you walked to the billboard which had everyone's name printed under the class listings. 1-C was the class you were in, you wondered around for a while then getting lost. A really pretty girl walked past and you asked her for directions, she has orange/ginger coloured hair and was really nice too. It turned out she was in the same class as me so we walked there together.

You sat down at the corner of the classroom at the back, next to the doors, so that if you fell asleep during the super boring lessons the the teacher wouldn't really notice... you hoped. You waited patiently for the teacher as you thought about about the boys you saw today then suddenly when in the middle of your thoughts, you heard a boy rawring from outside and heard ''AHHH, SASAGAWA KYOKO PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!'' (wow does this happen often?)

After a good 5 minutes after the commotion, the teacher came in and started the self introduction from column to column starting from yours. Your heart was beating a little faster since you were really nervous and planned out what you were going to say after everyone had gone from your column had gone, it was your turn. You stood up ''Hi everybody! My name is Ayumi Sora, it's nice to meet you all!'' you introduced yourself and sat down again. (Not bad) and smiled to yourself. The rest of the class were pretty boring.

All except from 3 people.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nanii! A fight!

So, first up is Sasagawa Kyoko. She was the one that helped me find my way here, She's so pretty and nice! Kyoko-chan said that that her favorite food is cake! I'm pretty sure we'll get on just great~ Oh and that reminds me it seems like Kyoko-chan was confessed by the super loud boy to this morning, poor Kyoko-chan i hope that she's okay.

Then there's Yamamoto Takashi. He that one that i ran into this morning! It turns out he really is in the baseball team. An interesting fact is that he smile alot and that his father owns a sushi restaurant. Note to self: Ask Yamamoto for direction, we'll be having sushi sometime this month!

And last but not least there's Sawada Tsunayoshi. He wanted everyone to call him Tsuna since it was easier. I found it really strange when he kept on saying that he always does everything wrong and no good. That's no way to think of yourself like that! When break come i'm going to boost his self esteem up until it reaches the sky but that's probably not possible so i decided that i'll help him the best as i can! Also i found it unique sense of fashion since his cloths were held up at the back of his shirt and pants with safety pins (Was he so lazy that he couldn't even be bothered just to slip his arms and legs into the arm and leg holes?)

I hope i remember everyone's names because i'm **very** bad with names!

Not long after the introducing of everybody the first lesson of the day started, Japanese. (Great the first lesson and i'm already bored and have no interest) You glanced over at Kyoko-chan, she was taking notes very seriously and effortlessly then over to Yamamoto-san and he was already taking a nap and you couldn't help but giggle to yourself when you saw Tsuna-san with a super confused expression on his face.

Break comes after 45 minutes of you doodling in your book.

You got up out of your seat and began walking over to a group of people around a desk, ''Alright people place your bets on who you think will win the fight! It's Mochida vs. Sawada, place your bets eveyrone!'' You heard a boy shout. (What Tsuna-san is in a fight!?) Looking around trying to find Tsuna-san but you couldn't find him. You grab a hold of one of the boy's who was about the leave the classroom.

''Where's Tsuna-san?'' You asked curiously

''Huh? Dame-Tsuna? How the hell would i know?'' He replied rudely

(God, You don't need to be so annoying on the first day of school)

Muttering something under your breath, you walked over to Kyoko-chan. She was with a beautiful, mature looking girl with long wavy black hair, ''Ah, Ayumi-chan!'' She beamed when she saw me. ''hehe, Kyoko-chan~''

''This is Kurakawa Hana'' Kyoko pointed to the girl next to her.

''It's nice to meet you Kurakawa-san, i'm Ayumi Sora'' I said with a 90 degrees bow.

''It's nice to meet you too, please call me Hana you don't need to be so formal'' She replied with a smile and a bow, but not as far as mine.

''Okay then please call me Ayumi!'' i smiled ''Oh and have you seen Tsuna-san anywhere?''

Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan both looked at each other at the same time ''Tsuna? No, I don't think so but i heard there was going to be a fight between Mochida and him'' Hana said with a smirk on her face ''That's something you cannot miss''

''What?! Why? What happened?'' You asked while getting nearer to Hana's face

Slowly backing away ''I heard he asked Kyoko out then Mochida got pissed about it and challenged him,'' she replied ''And he think's that Kyoko likes him and everything what a loser! He's even dumber than Tsuna if you ask me, They're all a bunch of monkeys''

''M-Monkeys? Oh never mind just tell me where and when and i'll be sure to get the first aid ready'' i said worriedly

''It's seems like it's going to be at afternoon break in the Gym''

''Thank you Hana! Well it seems like break's ending soon, we better get back to our places before the bell goes then'' I waved goodbye to them and quickly walked back to my seat then i glanced inside my bag, where a small cuboid box layed at the bottom of my bag (well i'm glad i always have that around me, well i always trip and scrap my knee since when i was little)

(I hope no one get's seriously hurt though, I'm not good with blood or broken bones!)

* * *

A/N Thank you KagamineRin81! My first favorite :p hehe i hope you liked it, the fight scene will be the next chapter, I'm not very good at fight scenes so please bear with me and tell me what you think about the story so far ^^ Bye-bi~


	3. Chapter 3 - Love the New Hairstyle

At a blink of a eye it was lunch.

And everybody ran as fast as they could to the Gym while saying ''Darn! I should have brought by camera!'' and ''I'm getting front row seat!'' I reached for my little handy first aid kit and shuffled your way through the crowd to Kyoko and Hana.

''Phwaaa'' somehow you safely made it to them without getting yourself trampled on but everybody split into 2 sides when they was Kyoko ''That is so not fair guys! I thought i was going to die!''

''Are you okay?'' Kyoko asked me with worries in her eyes

''Yeah i'm fine, but i think you should save that question for Tsuna-san later'' I replied with a smile

Everybody was getting impatient waiting for Tsuna-san and Mochida was going on about how he won bu default (he must really think that he's the best isn't he? What a big head!) but as soon as the big headed Mochida made his statement about how he had won and was laughing like a freak, Tsuna-san arrived in his Gym clothes.

I could just barely see his legs were shaking (poor Tsuna-san!)

''There you are you perverted stalker! Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you, But I won't!'' Mochida proudly claimed like he was God

''I shall punish you!'' he carried on while Tsuna-san tried to to explain what happen but he just wasn't going to listen and proposed a fight in kendo and the prize would be Kyoko-chan. ''What the hell? You can't do that!'' i shouted at him but he just pretended that he didn't hear anything. (I swear he just makes me want to bite his head off but that wouldn't be a pretty sight)

When the fight had just begin by Mochida's words, Yamamoto-san through the bamboo sward to Tsuna-san with extreme accuracy but Tsuna just barely held onto it. Mochida took the chance and tried to hit him as hard as he could but Tsuna blocked the hit with his sword making him drop it then ran away. Mochida was laughing again while chasing him swinging his sword from left to right with everybody just mocking Tsuna.

Just as he was trying to run while dodging Mochida's attacks, Mochida proposely tripped him up sending Tsuna-san flying. 'HIIIIE'

''Prepare to meet your end, Dame-Tsuna!'' was the last thing Mochida said before something flashed before my eyes aiming right at Tsuna-san's forehead, even though Mochida hadn't strike a hit yet Tsuna-san fell on his head, eyes wide open like he was dead. It sent shivers down my spine, giving me a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach, then suddenly Tsuna-san rose back up with his clothes ripped off.

''Kyaaa~'' i heard most girls screamed

(He's got a suprizingly well built body) My thoughts were before drooling abit at the corner of my mouth.

''I'll get a point no matter what it takes!'' Tsuna-san shouted

(Is it just me or is his forehead glowing abit? It's kind of like it's on fire... Must just be my eyes. I probably need new glasses)

Then running at 60 miles per hour up towards Mochida and lunging to him like an animal, Mochida tried to hit him but magically the bamboo sword had shattered leaving him defenseless and Tsuna-san sat on him, pinning him down then with him hand striking to his head and pulling back with a fist-full of Mochida's hair.

''You think I'd only get 1 point?! I've got Hyaku-pon!'' then looking at the frightened and shocked referee, who still hadn't gave Tsuna-san the win and continued to rip Mochida's hair out.

Finally the ref gave in and declared Tsuna-san the winner but unfortunately he was too late and Mochida was already bold.

Everyone was in tears of laughter at Mochida's lost and all cheered for Tsuna-san with an all new founded respect.

Kyoko was having a heartful conversation with him while i looked at my first aid box.

(looks like Tsuna-san won't be needing this but...) I looked over to Mochida and i took out the largest plaster i had and peeled it out of it's wraping and stuck it on Mochida's new hairstyle while struggling hard to keep myself from laughing.

I creeped over to Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan with a huge smile on my face ''Congratulations Tsuna-san!'' scaring him as i pounced on his back, he awarded me a high pitched squeal in return.

''A-Arigatou, Sora-san'' He replied with a slight blush on his face.

''You remembered my name?'' I gasped in delight ''And please, you don't need to be formal around me! Call me Ayumi.''

''U-Uh huh, okay then'' He nodded ''Just call me Tsuna, without the honorifics i mean'' waving his hands sideways, quite fast, creating after images.

''Then... I'll call you Tsu-kun'' You beamed ''It's a perfect nickname for you!''

'Huh? why?'' He question me while tilting his head a fraction to the side.

''It's a cute name for a cute guy like you!'' Before he could decline the nickname I bursted out saying ''Come on now! we should have a party for Kyoko-chan not getting owned my Mochida and Tsu-kun's victory!'' You just wanted to have the excuse to party when every little thing happens even when a stranger kid from next door had learnt to ride a bike.

When you were going to head outside you saw a sneaky person with white-octopus hairstyle by the door, glaring at Tsu-kun while muttering something i couldn't hear.

Who was he?


	4. Chapter 4 - Blue Pineapple

After our little party which mainly consists off small chocolate bars and juice. We began heading our way home since the sun was setting creating a beautiful red and blue contrast in the sky. I parted way with Kyoko-chan and Tsu-kun, since they live in the same direction, and heading for the bike shed.

I was in deep thoughts recalling what had happened today and my new friends and yamamoto-san also the raven haired teen. And then suddenly falling forward once again bumping into a person for the second time today. ''Ow... Come on, I know i've got to stop daydreaming like this'' I muttered under my breathe.

''Hey are you EXTREMELY alright?!''

I looked up from where I laid on top off him, feeling my cheek going red, blending with the sun. I nodded with a smile.

Upon closer inspection, the boy had short white hair, like a freshly mowed grass in the winter. His fist were wrapped in bandages. (Are his fists hurt? How did he injure it?)

''Well that makes me EXTREMELY relieved''

Feeling you ears pop, you gave him a weak smile

''I've got get going now! I'm EXTREMELY late for dinner!'' And ran off.

(He must like the word 'extreme' alot, he's lucky he's quite handsome and saved me or else I might have kicked him right in the head!) I been doing Gymnastics ever since i could remember, I've won quite a number of trophies for that and earned myself some enemies along the way. Remembering **her **face made you feel sick and paranoid.

Finally reaching you destination, the bike shed. You hopped on and slowly peddled around you're new neighborhood then stopping when you reached the river, deciding right there and then that, right here was going to be you're favorite place.

Glancing into the river which reflected the sun. The river was kind of like you, If you look at it, it looks nice and warming, But when you actually get into it and know it better, It's very cold and terrifying on what could be lurking inside.

Snapping out of you're daydream, you peddled back fast back to your house since it was getting dark.

When you arrived, you locked up you're bike just besides you're house and then unlocked you're front door, switching on all the lights for some sense security, then quickly locking the door.

''Tadaiima'' You shouted, not expecting any answer from anyone.

Running up the stairs, missing a step each time. You dumped your bag next to the door and yanked the ribbon off your neck. Making your way to the bathroom, you took a 30 minutes shower before coming out with your yellow buttoned up pajamas and dived onto your bed like you were bungee jumping.

You laid there until your comfortableness was interrupter by the rumbling of your stomach.

(Woah! I guess i didn't notice how hungry i was huh...)

You got up and dragged yourself to the kitchen, putting the kettle on for cup noodles since you couldn't be bothered to cook yourself a proper meal.

Savoring the simple but delicious noodles, you dragged yourself back to the stairs, to the bathroom and brushed your teeth and was ready to hit the bed but before you could, the phone rang.

(Oh god! who could be calling you at this time?) Looking at the clock (...Oh... It's only 20 past 8)

Running for the phone shouting ''I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez'' as if the person at the end of the phone could hear you.

''Hello, Sora residence.''

''Hi Ayumi. How are you doing by yourself?'' Suddenly tensing up, realizing who had called you.

''Errm.. I'm okay'' You replied with a cold, empty voice.

''How was school? Have you made any new friends? Have you eaten your dinner yet?'' **He** interrogated you

''It was okay and yeah quite a few actually. I just ate 10 minutes ago'' You tired to reply with the smallest details possible, wanting to slam the phone down straight away.

''Well that's good...''

''Yeah..''

''...Well i got to go to a meeting right now, sorry. Bye''

''Bye'' you said before slamming the phone down.

You glared at the phone, daring it to ring again before running back to your bedroom and buried yourself in the bed covers. Screaming out your anger into your pillow before drifting into dreamland

* * *

The room was completely black, yet you could see your hand nice and clear, like it was in HD.

You looked around you. And spotting a weird, blue pineapple appearing out of a chair in the middle of the darkness.

''Hello?'' Your voice echoed all around the room.

''Well, well. I've been waiting for you, Ayumi.'' the pineapple replied

''Who are you?''

''You may not need to know''

''Where am I?'' you replied as though you were a hopeless lost child

''No where.''

You stood in compete silence. Your curiosity took over you and walked over to the chair. Reaching out to touch it, but before you could. You muscles went limp and you vision blacked out.

''What the?!''

''Kufufu~'' You heard his 'laugh' ''you can not know any of the answers to your questions but soon, soon all will be revealed. But please, take good care of your body''

Feeling your checks rushed up in temperature. (What?! A perverted blue Pineapple in my dreams!)

''Now you must now go''

* * *

Your vision went white, then feeling the horrible ringing in your ears.

It was just your alarm.

Smacking the alarm, flying towards the wall. Feeling your breathe heavily.

(What a weird dream! But a dream is a dream.)

Getting dressed into your uniform then rushing down for a slice of toast then running outside for your bike. Speeding towards school and parking your bike.

When you reached the school gates, there stood the raven haired boy you saw yesterday, resting his back on the opening of the gates.

Looking closely to his appearance, his uniform was different to everyone in the school. On his left arm, was a red armband which was outline in yelloe and had a kanji written across it.

Before you could even step inside, he stepped in front of you pulling out tonfa's out of no where.

''You are breaking the school dress code, herbivore.'' He had a deep smoothing voice.

''Huh? What do you mean?'' Tilting your head to one side

''No legging allowed within school premises''

''Oh sorry I didn't know'' You replied while scratching the back of your head.

''It was in the school rules book''

''Wait we had a school rule book?'' Burying your eyebrows together.

''Of course! This time i'm letting you off this time but repeat your mistakes again and you will be disciplined, Herbivore'' He replied coldly

''Okay i promise i won't repeat my mistake again'' You bowed before taking off.

''Hmn'' You heard him reply in the distance

There was a new announcement for our homeroom teacher, Nezu-sensei.

''Right class, we have a new transfer student today'' and instantly that triggered everyone into hot gossip

''Shush! Now come in''

We all waited in excitement. Eye's glued to the door.

Then a white haired octopus hair styled boy walked in. He had cool bracelets and bad ass ring too.

''Cheh, Gokudera Hyato'' He glaced arpund the room, then walking over to Tsu-kun's seat and kicked it over.

Feeling my anger heating up, before i could think. I stood up from my seat and slammed my hands onto the the desk.

''Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?''

He glared at me.

I glared back.

Hell broke out.

* * *

**Me: Woo Hoo finally finished! **  
**Goku: Cheh about time i got my debut women!**  
**Me: What the...! How did you...?!**  
**Goku: Shut up asking pointless question already!  
Me: If you weren't this cute i would have punched you already...  
Goku: Of course! you wouldn't even have the balls to do that!  
Me: I'm a women! What makes you think i have balls?!  
Goku: Where do i even begin!  
Me: if you don't shut up then less screen time for you  
Goku: ...Fine  
*Victory pose*  
Goku: such an embarrassment  
Me: You only just found out? Oh and could you do a shout out for me?  
*puppy dog eyes*  
Goku: ... Cheh, only if you give me more screen time!  
Me: No problem No problem!  
Goku: Fine... 'darkrainbow' thank you for reading and by the way, you have a stupid username  
Me: Hey! Don't treat my best friend like that! Minus screening time for you  
Goku: What! That;s not fa-  
Me: Well then please look forward to the next chapter! Possibly OCs in ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Rivals, Scars and Emotions

**xXanimereaderfanXx - In this story this is only the second day, if that clears any confusions :) **

**Also from this chapter onward the plot will differ from the anime/manga and as the story goes on, the chapters will become longer.  
**

**WARNING: 18 x OC and 80 x OC also plotty mouth ahead!**

* * *

''Sit down the both of you!'' Nezu-sensei commanded

''Cheh'' The (idiotic) white haired teen replied and walked over to an empty seat, which he assumed was his seat.

But was right next to mine.

We both looked at each other one last time the turned out heads at the same time and sat down.

* * *

**- Break -**

Straight after the bell had rung, I ran up to Tsu-kun's desk and questioned him about the transfer student.

''Did you know him? Why did he kick your desk over?'' You huffed in one breathe

''No... At least i don't think so and I'm not sure'' He had a puzzled expression on his face

''Well... Stay away from him and if he hurts you in any way, tell me'' I grabbed a hold of his shoulders

''Okay?'' I asked while shaking him backwards and forwards

''O-Okay'' He hesitated before answering

''Good!'' You gave him a reassuring smile then began moving back to you're seat before the baseball playing guy stopped you.

''Oh, hey Yamamoto-san. Do you need anything?'' You asked while tilting your head to one side.

''Oh i just wanted to know how Tsuna's doing'' He pulled is hand back to rub his neck and gave you a smile. But you sense that somehow, that smile didn't actually feel genuine.

''Hmmm... You know you should really ask him to find out! Tsu-kun is a nice guy, he won't bite you.''

When he began walking over to Tsu-kun's desk. I finally couldn't take it any longer, he needed someone to help him. And I will make his smile shine again.

''Hey Yamamoto-san?''

''Huh?'' He looked over his sholders

''You know your smile is one in a million, so... '' He stared at you with his mouth opened.

''I'd love it if you smile more'' you walked away, trying not to look at him and give him a big hug.

Feeling abit shocked about your answer and this time gave you a real big cheesy smile, the kind of smile that can be worth a bar of pure, solid gold. But unfortunately your back was turned so you didn't get a chance to see it.

Even though Yamamoto-san smiled alot, you noticed that most of the the time, when he smiled, his eyes were voids of emotion. When he really did laugh his eye's gave a certain shine. You wondered why, but it quickly vanished from your mind when the bell rang for the end of break.

This lesson was maths and you sucked at it. Feeling tired and bored you suddenly had the greatest idea to kill the boredom. You rumbled through your pencil case to find your rubber and started picking bits out of it and slowly, aiming for the perfect accuracy and threw it at Gokudera's eyes, nose, cheeks and hair. You saw a vain pop up on his forehead right when you threw the 10th piece.

''Stop throwing rubber at me!'' he very loudly whispered to me.

''No''

''Stop now!''

''No!''

''NOW!''

''Okay fine'' you whispered back at him, then rolled your eyes and started a new tactic. You ripped out a page in your note and threw little piece at him and this time, there was no way you were going to give up no matter how much he shouted at you all the way though the lesson.

The whole day went by quite quickly when you're having fun, especially when you're pissing someone off and you were all for it to do it again tomorrow.

On your way home, you could here fireworks in the distance. (Hmm i wonder where that's coming from? A celebration? Oh and i guess tonight dinner will be cup noodles for the 3rd week running since **He** hasn't sent any allowance to you yet. It's like he wants me to starve myself to death!)

Just as you arrived home, the phone started ringing. Picking it up ''Hello, Sora residence'' you said while talking your bow off.

''Hey it's me''

''Oh... what do you want this time?'' You grumbled back

''Hey missy, that's no way to speak to your own Dad!''

''Well i would speak to you normally if you send me some money for food and not have done what you had done to Mum!'' You shouted at the phone, feeling your heart sink down to a bottomless pit.

Hearing him sigh at the other end ''I gave you the money yesterday, have you even checked your letterbox?'' ignoring the other statement that you have made.

''No... But you know i'll never forget you for what you did to my Mum, a.k.a your W-I-F-E''

''Well go check now. I don't expect you to forgive me but i will never repeat my mistake ever again so... just be brave okay?''

''You better not'' You huffed ''And got to go get the money now, bye'' Not even wanting to hear your guilty dad any longer, you cut him off before he could even say bye back.

Running out of the house, eagerly checking the letterbox, you found 2 letters in there. (How stupid can i get?) Sure enough the money was in there, along with an anonymous letter. (Huh? Who is this from? It is addressed to me.) Ripping it open and unfolding it, you stared at it in horror.

Inside the letter was the words ''I HATE YOUR FACE SO MUCH'' that was stuck onto the page with glue with newspaper cuttings. But there was more. ''GO BACK TO BEING A PROSTITUTE BITCH!'' and the last page a photo of a dead women, her head snapped with blood dripping out of her skull.

Feeling angry and terrified, you knew who sent you this straight away.

Your rival, Haruki Mizushima.

Haruki had always been the top at Gymnastics, more skilled than everyone, prettier than everyone, had more fan clubs than everyone and richer than everyone. But that was before i came. The first day, the teacher praised me and said that i was a natural star and instantly put me to the top of the class, but of course i was only a rookie but within a month, i had caught up with Haruki and passed her. Slowly and steadily i climbed my way to the top and won every competition with Haruki in 2nd.

If you look back at the photos where the media had taken photos of the winners, Haruki had always got an intense, murder aura around her and with eyes of a killer, looking straight at me.

I only knew all this when some senpais told me a few years ago...

Taking the pieces of paper to you ripped it up, not feeling at all threatened, and threw them in the bin. Feeling extra sick dealing with both your Dad and Haruki.

You decided to skip lunch and go to bed early.

* * *

You were in the same room as yesterday, The blacken room but was somehow filled with light. There stood the blue pineapple... with a body but he back was facing toward you! Leaping toward him, being careful not to touch him.

''Y-Your human!'' you sluttered

''Kufufu~ Why of course what did you think i was?'' he said while turning around revealing his mismatching eyes.

Examining closely, He had 1 red eye with the number 6 on it while the other eye was normal but blue. The same Blue pineapple hair. he wore a green uniform with a navy shirt and was around 20cm taller than you.

''Well I honestly thought you were an exotic pineapple from the Caribbean''

''Kufufufufu~ How dare you make fun of my hair'' You saw a vein pop on his head then a trident appeared out of nowhere in his hands.

''Woah... Ahaha'' laughing with no sign of humor then quickly waving your hands in denial ''No no! why would i ever make fun of your hair, it's so awesome!'' trying to get on his good side. (Please don't kill me~)

''Oya, oya. That's good.'' he smirked ''I can hear your thoughts though and this is not for you,'' raising the trident. ''It's for that girl... Haruki was it?''

Shocked at how he knew your rivals name. ''How did you know her name? And you don't need to stab her! I'm fine!

Ignoring the first question he then replied ''But she emotionally scarred you. So i must pay her back'' Suddenly his smirk turn sadistic.

''No no no no NO! No matter how much she hates me i will deal with this myself and **no body** with interfere with it'' Your voice became serious and your eyes turned sharper.

Staring into your face ''Kufufu~ interesting. Fine i won't but instead i'll enjoy the show but now, I have to go...'' He was beginning to fade into the darkness

''But wait! I still don't know your name'' You quickly blurted out

''Kufufu'' you heard him laugh ''My name is Mukudo Rokudo, don't you forget it'' He voice was hollow now

''Heh... i won't'' You smiled at him but he was gone now and your vision was gong black now.

* * *

You woke up just before the alarm clock again.

You continued your daily routine but this time, a slight twist. Since you remembered what the strict raven haired boy had said to you yesterday. You didn't put on you're leggings. You still hopped on your bike never the less, not even minding your flashing your panties.

When the raven haired teen notice you, he gave you a approving ''hmmn'' when he notice no leggings. But when he looked at you as your back was facing him, is eyes widened a fraction when he notice the scar on the back of your thigh and next to it was some burn marks, indicating it was caused by cigarettes.

''How did you do that?'' He asked you

''Huh? How did i do what?''

''That scar... and the burns'' He locked his eye right on yours

Turning your eyes to the ground ''Well... it's a long story. When i was younger, my rival was fed up with me so...'' taking in a deep breathe then continuing ''She paid someone to kidnap me and do whatever they want with me but to make sure i couldn't win a competition so... they cut open my thigh and... dumped their cigarettes on me...'' You tied to give him a big reassuring smile but instead it came out weak and he could see the sadness in your eyes.

Turning his head the other way. And you continued on walking.

''Hey'' You stopped walking but didn't turn to face him

''Tomorrow... You can wear your leggings again''

''Huh? What? Why?'' You were suprized by his sudden change of attitude and his voice... is softer.

''No reason'' He denied, now his voice was back to normal ''But right now we don't want any people giving you looks, herbivore'' (oh back to the old nickname) ''You can go to the infirmary to get some bandages to cover up your wound''

You were taken aback ''T-Thank you very much!'' Now That smile was real.

''Oh and i didn't catch your name'' you suddenly became interested

''Hmmn... Hibari Kyoya''

''So... Kyo-kun! I'm Aymui Sora'' He eyes opened by a fraction again to the sudden new nickname.

''Hmn herbivore, i already know everyone's name in the school.''

''Wow! That's so cool!''

''That is the duty of the discipline committee, now go to class or i'll bite you to death'' pulling out his tonfa's again

''Byye Kyo-kun!'' you shouted while running to the infirmary.

''Hmn'' he repiled

and behind the wall Yamamoto had heard everything.

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

Hmmm... Ayumi Sora what an interesting herbivore he thought. Ever since the first day, she would be the first one in the class except from the people in clubs. I couldn't get that much information on her except from her mother had passes away a few years ago and her father was away in America for his job.

On the first day i saw the herbivore on her bike while patrolling from my office and i noticed that she hadn't followed the uniform rules correctly. I let the herbivore go that time since she has manners.

The second day i warned her about it. She has a fun personality so that most people can't help but like her, She immediately got the attention of the school idol and the baesball star.

And today i found out abit more about her past since i noticed her wounds from the herbivore's legs. I finally found out why she was wearing them to cover it up.

For a herbivore... she acts like a carnivore

I found myself, The discipline committee head, quite interested in the herbivore. But i have more research to do, about her rival, i must find out and teach her a lesson, for disrupting the peace of my student.

Somehow... she make's me want to protect her...

* * *

**Yamamoto's POV**

Wow Ayumi is really incredible. She was able to see though my smile immediately, but i had been faking it for years now and nobody was able to see though it until... she came... She is the first.

And now today she seems to have gotten into trouble with Hibari. Ooh, how unlucky! But I didn't know she had scars! Her voice was full of sorrow and sadness.

I want to know more about her, since she help me overcome my weakness and make real friends... like Tsuna, who actually care about me and make me enjoy the time i spend with him... even though it's only been a day, i know Tsuna will never betray me unlike my other so called 'friends'

Hearing about her incident makes me want to search down the entire earth and track down those guys that did that horrible thing and also that girl, her rival.

Somehow... she make's me want to protect her...

* * *

'Protect her from the sorrow that she's already been though' Yamamoto and Hibari both decided at the same time

* * *

**Me: I'm so sorry for Hibari's OOC-ness .**  
**Bari: Do you want me to bite you to death?**  
**Me: Yes! Bite me all you want! **  
***pulls out tonfas***  
**Me: Woah... that isn't biting... RUUUUUN!  
Yama: Haha are you playing tag? Let me join!  
Me: This is not the time for taaaag!  
*runs to a underground basement*  
Me: pheew this should be safe! And Announcement! Next chapter will hopefully contain some:  
****27xOC  
56xOC  
****69xOC  
****and maybe 33xOC  
also Mukuro's karaoke :D please look forward to it and favs, follow and reveiw ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 - Extreme Notes

**I think from now on i might change my writing style so that it's easier  
also sorry for the late update since my computer decided it was a good idea to crash while i was writing this chapter -_-  
had to rewrite about 1000 words  
****And i'm also giving Ryohei a bit more screen time because he doesn't get enough in the anime and manga!**

**WARNING: Injuries and epic tattle telling!**

* * *

I ran to the infirmary then stopping outside the door and knocked in a rhyme.

There wasn't any answer.

(Hmmm that's strange) I opened the door ''Hello? Anybody there?''

No answer.

''I'll just help myself then, I guess'' I walked over to the desk and rumbled through the draws searching for some bandages. ''Bandages, Bandages~ Oh where are you?'' I sang in a sing-song.

Closing the drawers (Nope not here.) I sighed then looked around the room then spotting a pure white box with a handle. I reached for it and clicked it open and instantly spotting 2 rolls of bandages.

I sat down on the bed then balancing as i tried to lift my leg up and laid down, lifting my back.

Right now i was in a very awkward position. (Why can't i just do this like any normal person would do?)

I began wrapping myself like a mummy, it took you around 5 minutes to wrap one leg. Checking the time on your phone 8:29. There was plenty of time for you to cover up your other leg and relax for around 30 minutes... or for the rest of the day since i couldn't be bothered to learn.

* * *

**Ryohei's POV**

I accidentally injured my shoulder while doing some EXTREME training! And if my lil' sis find out that I hurt myself then she'll EXTREMELY ban me from boxing! I can't have her be worried about me anymore!

I had the EXTREME urge to run so i told it part of my EXTREME training and ran to the infirmary.

Knocking on the door but I couldn't control my power and the knock turn into more of a thump than a knock. It was as if I was an EXTREME loan shark about to kick the door down and take the women and sell her. Which I would never do!

Sliding the door open i couldn't see anyone, well i EXTREMELY didn't think anyone was there.

Until i heard a EXTREMELY soft 'Hmmmm... Ugghhh...' sound coming from behind the EXTREMELY white curtains in front of the bed.

''Hello? Is someone here?'' I said quietly but loud enough for my voice to bounce off the wall.

No answer.

Walking forward to the location of where the sound came from.

And there i saw the girl i ran into a few days ago while i did some EXTREME running.

She was sleeping, quite peacefully too. Her breathing was EXTREMELY deep, I didn't get a EXTREMELY good look at her last time but now that i look closer, She was really cute...

Then at the corner of my eye i could see her skirt was hiked up and was trapped in bandages. Why was she wrapped in bandages? Did she do some EXTREME training like me?

Quickly looking away, what am i thinking?! I must seem like a EXTREME pervert!

Trying to forget what i just done, I tried to escape the room quickly but i didn't look where i was going and tripped over the chair and landed painfully on my injured shoulder.

''ARRRGHH'' I cried out.

* * *

Before you knew it, you felt really tired on the soft, sweet scented bed and drifted off to dreamland.

You where in the blackened room again but Mukuro was nowhere in sight. I called out for his but he wasn't there.

He was a mysterious guy, he seemed really nice but quite perverted but something inside me says that he's dangerous and don't get closer to him.

Somehow, even though you where already asleep, you feel asleep in your dream.

You were awaken by a loud scream. Your eyes shot open and there you saw the lawn haired guy laying on the floor clutching his right shoulder. I jumped down from the cozy warm bed and knelled next to him.

''A-Are you okay? What's wrong?!'' I panicked

''...Shoulder... hurts'' he muttered

Slowly calming myself down, i picked up the fallen chair and stood it upright then sporting the guy's weight on mine. I helped him onto the chair. Gently, i pressed my fingers to his shoulder in a few different places until he muttered a ''Ouch'' under his breathe. He could be bruised on his shoulder, I couldn't feel any broken bones there.

''Don't worry, you don't have any big injuries! I don't think you have any broken bones just some bruising.'' I felt completely calm now. (I though he was hurt very badly but seems like i was just over reacting)

He didn't seem to hear me instead he was looking deep into my eyes.

''Errrrm... hello?'' i waved my hand in front of him.

''Oh, I must thank you to the EXTREME''

''It's okay! you should really waited until the nurse gets back to tend to you'' I reached for the phone, flipping it open. It was nearly time for class.

''Well I've got to go to lesson, but before that, i didn't quite catch your name.''

''I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! What about you?''

''Ayumi Sora! it's nice to meet you!'' I gave him a big grin. ''Hope i get to see you around!''

I walked over the the door but before i could leave he shouts out behind me ''Hey, your skirt!'' I looked around my skirt, then realizing it's trapped in with the bandages. I blush bright red and fixed my skirt instantly then ran down the hallway. (That was so embarrassing! but good job i didn't turn up in class looking like that or i would have been a laughing stock! I'll thank him later... If i get to see Ryohei again)

I could hear him shouting again ''JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!'' (Boxing huh? That explains the bruised shoulder and his bandaged hands)

* * *

Arriving in the classroom, Tsu-kun was nowhere in sight. But the lesson was already starting. Gokudera was looking impatient as if he was waiting for him too.

After a full 10 minuted, Tsu-kun ran though the door. He was panting hard too, he must have ran here.

''Sawada! Late!'' Nezu-sensei shouted

Gokudera stood up from his seat ''How dare you talk to Juudaimei like that?!''

(What the...? Why the sudden change of attitude? And 'Juudaimei? What's with that nickname? Is he taking the mick?) My head exploded with questions, (I'll have a talk with him later)

When I teacher turned his back to us, i quickly threw a note over to Gokudera. Gokudera looked at it, it was a tiny piece of folded up paper which said ''Open'' and ''Read'' He looked at me then muttered ''Cheh'' and opened it up.

''Why are you sticking up for Tsu-kun?'' He read the scruffy handwriting. He scribbled something then threw it back.

''It's none of your business! And stop saying his name like that!'' His handwriting was really neat

I threw back the note ''Why are you calling him Juudaimei?''

''Because Juudaimei is Juudaimei!''

''Yeah but why?''

''Like i said, It's none of your business!''

''If you don't tell me then i'll tell 'Juudaimei' that you called me an idiot!'

''You wouldn't dare!''

''Try me!'' he looked at me in horror, i smirked evily.

''Fine... he saved my life so I'm serving my life to him'' I stared at the piece of paper dumbly

''Your kidding!''

''No i'm not! Why would i joke about something like that women?!'' (Point proven)

''How? When? Where?''

''Yesterday... After school... nearly blown to pieces'' I stared at the piece of paper dumbly again

''Blown to pieces?! How?''

''Dynamites.'' I sat there in awe for 5 minutes before i came back to mind again

''Wow... I have a new respect for Tsu-kun now... But why call him Juudaimei?''

''Still none of your business'' (fair enough... this is all i can take for today)

''Okay then, Haya-kun''

''What the...?! I thought you hated me? And what's with the nickname?!''

''I like anybody who Tsu-kun likes!'' next to it i drew a smiley face and a heart.

''Cheh... women'' The 2nd class had ended by now. Talking by notes really did take a long time.

* * *

**Please don't kill me, Sorry for no 27xOC and 69xOC!  
I was pressed up against time and homework! But i Promise you there will be 27 and 69 in the next chapter.  
and if there isn't... you can take my legs!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Family karaoke

**Here's the promised chapter guys :)  
I hope you enjoy it~**

**'hello' - thought from different people  
(hello) - thought from Ayumi**

**WARNING: Sudden change of writing style and Epic karaoke**

* * *

At lunch, Ayumi was curious at to where Tsuna always disappears somewhere and then no one could find him again. She followed him, hiding behind random people, behind a plant and dived into a classroom, which luckily was empty.

He went up though a spiral of stair then stopped and opened the door and quietly closed it after him. Leaping from step to step, Ayumi pressed her head against the cold steal door and listened for any noise. (Nope, it seems deserted! Where does this door lead to anyway?)

She slowly opened the door to find the bright sun shining into your eyes. They were at the rooftop.

Ayumi looked at Tsuna who was laid on the floor, staring into the sky with his lunch next to him.

''Hey what you looking at'' Ayumi smiled at him

''They sky'' Tsuna replied with a calm, warming voice.

Ayumi laid next to him, looking from his point of view. It was so peaceful with no one disturbing them. She felt kind of sleepy under the sun's warm heat and the relaxing atmosphere.

''This is the only place where i can relax, where i won't be judged, where I'm safe and where i enjoy being.''

Ayumi looked at his emotionless face before replying ''You can relax with me, I won't judge you and I'll protect you. But i'm not sure if you'll enjoy being with me... But i like being with you. Tsu-kun give a nice calming presents and make me feel warm inside.''

Tsuna rolled over the other side, hiding his red cheeks. ''I like being with you too''

Ayumi felt happy, over joyed that Tsuna like you. She nearly fell asleep to his presents but was kept awake by a sudden noise.

Her stomach rumbling.

''Haha...'' Ayumi laughed trying to cover up her embarrassment.

Then there was another noise, somebody else stomach growling.

''Okay that time it wasn't me'' Hoping Tsuna wouldn't think she was a hungry pig.

''That was me... sorry'' Tsuna declared with a nervous laugh.

''You should eat or you'll run out of time!'' Ayumi checked her phone, 12:42. (Time passes to quickly!)

''Yeah i guess...'' He sat up and unpacked his bento to reveal a heavenly dish.

''Woah, that looks so tasty! Did you make it?'' Ayumi's eye twinkling

Shaking his head ''No, my mum made it'' He looked at you, your eyes. Then a question popped up in his head. Where is her lunch?

''Errmm... Don't you have your lunch?'' Tsuna asked Ayumi while tilting his head to one side.

Blinked by his adorableness, you struggled for an answer. ''No. My **Dad** didn't send me enough money'' Ayumi said his name like it was a curse, an object, a inset, something disgusting. Her eye's had turned sharp and steel cold.

Shocked by her answer, but yet wanting to know more but couldn't ask. ''Then... would you like to share my lunch? I don't mind''

Suddenly Ayumi's eyes returned back to normal, but had twinkled even more. ''Really? Wow I'd love to!''

''Okay'' Then Tsuna looked at his lunch, his chopsticks. ''But I've only got 1 pair of chopsticks.''

''I don'y mind!'' Ayumi beamed. But i do! Tsuna screamed inside. That would be a-an i-i-indirect kiss! But... She would be starving.

''Okay then'' Tsuna quickly polished off half of his lunch then slide the bento over to Ayumi.

''Itadakimasu!'' She took the first bite. ''...Oh my god! This looks and taste just like heaven! Tsu-kun's mum is a amazing cook!'' Ayumi quickly gobbled up the last bite of the lunch and nearly choking.

As Ayumi was putting the crystal clean bento that she wouldn't even let a rice spare, she felt additional weight on her shoulders, like someone had placed the lightest weightlifter on her shoulder.

''Hmm, Dame-Tsuna finally got himself a girlfriend'' Came a high squeaky voice where Ayumi's heavy shoulder was.

As she looked, there stood a baby with a tuxedo with a matching fedora. On the fedora was a green chameleon.

''Kyaaa!'' She suddenly screamed hugging the mysterious baby to her chest. Then felt something cold press onto her forehead an hearing click sound, her eyes popped open to see a green gun at the middle of her forehead. Her instinct were shouting that the gun was real and she was in danger.

''Don't touch me'' His voice was threatening but so cute at the same time.

Slowly backing away she put the baby on the ground and put her hands up to show she has nothing in her hands.

''R-Reborn! She's not my girlfriend!'' Tsuna denied

''So your name is Reborn... That's a nice name!''

''Dame-Tsuna... your pathetic if you can't get a girl like her'' Reborn kicked Tsuna hard on his ribs.

''HIIIEEEE'' Tsuna screamed out in pain ''Stop it Reborn!''

Reborn turned and looked at Ayumi from head to toe 'Hmm... She's going to be an interesting member to the family.' The baby walked towards the fence, then walked on the fence, defying gravity and stepped onto her shoulder.

''Welcome to the family kid!''

''You can't just drag her in like that! Plus I don't want to be the boss!'' Tsuna shock his hands and head.

''Huh family?'' She thought about it for a minute ''Tsuna's family? Boss?'' What this all about?

''Yep join the mafia or i'll shot!'' Reborn held up his gun once again.

''Okay, Okay!'' Ayumi gave in but something inside her was screaming it was a bad idea. She had a feeling that she was going to regret this decision in the future.

Reborn smirked.

The bell rang to warn them that the lessons are starting.

''Oh no! Come on Tsu-kun! We have to go or we're going to be late!'' Ayumi ran over to Tsuna pulling him to the door.

''Bye Reborn-kun!'' She shouted behind her as she was already halfway down the stairs.

Tsuna was really slow runner, Ayumi had to run quiet like a turtle since she didn't want to leave him behind. Her patience was ticking and then POP. It disappeared and couldn't wait any longer. She stepped in front of him and pushed him onto her back, giving him a piggy back.

''Make sure you hold on, or i might drop you. Okay?'' Ayumi positioned herself. She bend down, one leg stretched out and the other one bent. Holding her weight on her palms.

''Ready''

'''Wait... What?'' Tsuna's brain was still progressing what was happening right now.

''Set...'' Shifting her weight onto her fingertips

''GO!'' Ayumi sprinted down the hallway in less than 3 second

Tsuna clutched onto her shoulders, handing from his lift. He was too scared to even scream. It seems like he had fainted now.

Reborn was observing everything from cameras hidden in everything, everywhere. Reborn couldn't help but find himself extremely interested in her.

She was indeed an interesting girl. He had done some research, nothing gets past the CEDEF. They had the top secret information locked up safe from anything and everything. But something as simple as the girl's past was quite difficult to find. No one knows why but only half the information about Ayumi Sora was found and the other half was missing.

Actually, an agent was sent out to find the missing half but he he never return. He was assassinated by someone, someone good.

So far they had only found what happened to her from 4-10. And the biggest mystery about her is that of her family. They were no record to show who her family were. Sure there was Natsumi Sora, her mum, died of an illness. Then Shiro Sora, her father, alive, working in America due to his job leaving Ayumi behind.

But... We had a DNA test that we do for every family just to make sure and Ayumi with her supposedly parents DNA didn't match.

There wasn't any indication as to show that she was adopted but there was a 3% chance that she was.

So who is her real parents?

* * *

School had long ended and now Ayumi was in bed her covers up to her neck.

She was recalling about what had happened today, joining Tsuna's mafia family...

It's going to be exciting in Namimori! Even though she was wide awake, as soon as her head hit the pillow. She felt incredibly sleepy. She wonder if she was going to see Mukuro again...

* * *

Ayumi wakes up in a blacken room once again. She stood in the middle of the room

''Mukuro?'' She hoped that he was here, keeping her fingers crossed. Somehow she has found herself attracted to him, not like love but curiosity.

''Kufufu~'' Came the all but too familiar laugh just creeping up behind her.

Relieved that he was here and not all alone. ''What's so funny?''

''Nothing, that's the problem!'' Mukuro shook his head, placing his fingers to his forehead.

''True... It's so boring here'' Ayumi span around in the seemingly never ending room.

''Kufufu~ I know what we could do'' He put his hand on his hips.

''What what?'' She tried to keep herself running up straight without falling from dizziness.

''Karaoke'' He brushed his fringe to one side.

''Yay~ lets!'' She jumped up in excitement.

Mukuro snapped his fingers and the karaoke machine popped out of the pink smoke beside them.

''I'm afraid we only have 2 songs''

''That's okay, kuro-kun!''

''Kuro-kun?''

Ignoring the question Ayumi looked at the only 2 song that were inserted into the machine.

**Kufufu no Fu**

**End:Res**

''I've never heard of these songs!'' Ayumi pouted

''Kufufu~ that is obvious since i created them myself!'' Mukuro held his head high.

''Wow! that's impressive!'' Ayumi's eye's twinkled for the 3rd time today.

''Of course! Now shall we sing? I'll guide you through the rhyme''

Ayumi nodded as Mukuro pressed the first song to be played...

The music was projected through the walls, the rhyme was bouncy and seems fun. The words were spreading onto the wall everywhere add colour to the colourless room

**Masaka boku ga kono te de  
****Kimi ni fureru nante ne  
****Kimi ha sono ama sa yue  
****Boku ni nottorareru**

His voice was deep but wonderful

**Goran boku no ododoai  
Obie ta kao utsusu yo  
"Aete ureshii desu yo"  
Nante beta sugi desu**

**Saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka?  
Kioku nakusu sono mae ni**

**Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu  
Odorasete agemasu yo kiri no karunevaare**

**Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba  
Ayatsurareta kimi ha boku to eien no sanba**

Ayumi was absorbing the rhyme into her head, now getting the sound right, she join in following the word around the room.

**Raku ni shite agemasu yo  
Kimi ga negai kou nara  
"Isshun de ii desu ka?"  
Oya-oya towa ni desu ka**

**Naku nante riyuu ga wakaranai  
Boku ga warui mitai desu**

**Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu  
Kidzukasete agemasu yo  
Kimi no unmei wo  
Suteppu wo fumi nagara  
Koware hajimeru  
Kanashii me no kimi wa boku no  
Itoshii omocha (desu ka ne)**

**Saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka?  
Kioku nakusu sono mae ni**

**Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu  
Odorasete agemasu yo kiri no karunevaare**

**Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba  
Ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no samba**

Their voice together was like chocolate with ice cream, a perfect combination. It fitted each other exactly even if Ayumi had went out of pitch a couple of time but no one would have even noticed it.

She felt increasingly tired even though she was already asleep.

''Kufufu~ that was fun. But it seem that we have ran out of time. We'll sing again later''

After that Ayumi was woken up with a bruise on her head.

She had fallen out of her bed.

* * *

**Hey guys tell me what you think of it please! do you prefer this writing style or the one before? Would you like me to re-write the whole story so that it's easier? I'd be more than happy too! Please tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Food and Girls

**Ichigo: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I've been super buzy at school and at home since i've done 7 assessments and then i've been sick as well so i'm not at my best but i have trying my best! Then my best friend had decided to wirte a fanfic here due to my influence on her :p and wanted some off my help and now we're collabing on her story! And then it's the holiday and all my free time is taken over by family time with no time to relax then when i tried to write this a couple hours ago my computer was acting up... AGAIN. So i threw it on the ground and then here i am. I really need some inspiration and encouragement since so far i haven't got a single one...**

**Tsu: Gambatte Ichigo-chan!**

**Yama: Yeah! Good luck!**

**Goku: Cheh if you can't handle something like a simple test then you must be stupid!**

**Ichigo: Thanks for the heads up Tsu-kun, Take-kun! But... I would be even more energized if you could wear this... *A package appears out of no where from behind her back, shoving it toward Tsuna***

**Tsu: E-Ehhhh?! ... Okay then *runs off to a changing room that happens to be nearby***

**Goku: You better not take the mic outta Juudaimei! *pointing a finger at Ichi***

***5 minute later***

***Tsuna pops his head out of the curtains then slowly sliding himself out from the little room. His hair had suddenly grown into a long waterfall down his back, his fringe was still gravity defying but the rest of his hair was wavy, falling just above his slim waist. He had a maid dress on, which had a black apron to prevent anything from dirtying the pure white, frilly dress he had on. It was sleeve less and strapped on his shoulders, the dress reached to his thighs. Tsuna was wearing white knee socks which were kept up by a garter belt***

***Yamamoto and Gokudera had passed out on the floor from an endless explosion of nosebleed***

**Ichigo:**** Kyaaaa~ I feel completely energized now! And i will award you all with a omake ;) but****i am NOT cleaning that up!**

* * *

Ayumi woke up by the usual sound again, the alarm clock. Stretching her whole body to wake up any sleeping limbs and keep the blood flowing though her body again.

Slumping herself to the toilet, to find a crazy haired women staring back at her in the mirror. She had bed hair.

After washing her face with luke warm water, she stumped back to her room. Trying to brush all the knots out of her bird nest which massively failed, Ayumi began option 2.

She plugged in her hair straighteners and switched it on. Staring blankly into the wall waiting for object to heat up.

A 'ping' sound alerted her to show that it was ready. 7 minutes of trying to flatten out her floating hair she just decided on option 3, to style her hair into a bun.

Ayumi decorated her messy updo with a white bow accessory but took it out instead, considering it might be against the school rules and she didn't want to face the discipline by Hibari again, but a tiny part of her wanted to keep the bow in just so she might get to see him.

Scraping that idea out of her head when an image of Hibari's death glare burned in her skull.

Thinking about Hibari's discipline Ayumi though that short might go better on his case since it'll be less visible. She reach into her drawers and searched deep for the shorts. Finally finding it she slipped them on instantly.

The shorts were the same old black. (At least black goes with everything) The shorts were tight and were sticking to her slim legs all the way to her knees, just covering the last ones of the burns.

(Ahhh, it feels good to get that painful past out of my chest! I haven't told anyone ever about my past except from the police. I honestly felt so scared when i was was telling Hibari about it. But at that moment, i felt as if a whole ton of weight had been lifted off my shoulders!

It was really a miracle that have met someone like Kyo-chan since I am pretty sure that, with his unique personality that he'd protect me- I mean everybody in Namimori I guess..

Geez! what a I thinking so early in the morning!)

Feeling very jumpy suddenly, Ayumi just had to try it again!

Standing at the edge of the top of the stairs, she took 2 deep breathes and walked backwards until her back was nearly touching the wall.

Ayumi closed her eyes and calmed her breathing down.

(Right if can do this once, I can do it again)

She lunged herself flying off the edge of the stairs.

Right now, Ayumi Sora, was in the air, as if she was a bird with the Sky. She tried her luck with a spin in the air.

Feeling abit of a cold breeze on her heated face, and the gravity on her foot again.

She succeed.

Ayumi had jumped off the stairs into a summersault, in the air, then landing perfectly on her feet.

Okay, not perfectly as her feet went limp and she fell to her knees instead, it was close enough. Well considering she accidentally fell off the stairs then by coincidence spinning, then landing at the age of 4. She is talented!

''Yep! Ayumis still got it!'' She praised herself with full knowledge that no one except from her is in the house.

Then prancing to the kitchen hoping to get some toast in her tummy, she eagerly opened her cupboard.

Nothing. Empty.

(Oh fudge! I completely forgotten about grocery shopping! Darn it!)

Ayumi practically leaped outside, ramming her bike lock unlocked then sitting comfortable, then started peddling like mad into gates but she suddenly did a 180 degrees turn and used the rear end of the bicycle to push the gates open.

She stared at the door that was now locked, auto-lock. She wasn't used to it.

Reaching into her pockets, she pulled out 1,000 yen. Ayumi will have to be very cheap from now on, but... it was just unresistant. The sweet hunting smell of the drool dribbling foods that were flashing though her mind were making her go crazy. She's going to regret this later but right now, who cares? Let's run wild!

Ayumi started peddling slowly, the gradually multiplying in speed. Soon she was peddling as if a hungry meat eating lion was chasing her to the death. Her speed was still going and continuing. She needs to find a shop, the faster the better.

Soon only 12 seconds of peddling, she could see the school and a familiar white octopus sitting on the ground leaning against the school wall. Looks like he was sleeping.

The girl increased the speed even more racing up to the bomber.

When Gokudera awoke from his dream and looked up, he was in for a fright.

A 146cm girl powering a vehicle at 120mph with murderous black aura surrounding her with her eye turning red,heading straight towards him. He tried to run but his muscles froze from the fear over powering his mind.

Ayumi pushed the bike to it's limits and ran into the wall with no braking, just 3mm away from Gokudera's head. But somehow no damage was done to the bike or the wall.

''Haya-kun...'' Her voice was cold and empty.

Gokudera couldn't even say anything before he was grabbed by his collar and sat down on the bicycle's back seat.

''Do you know any good grocery stores?...''

''Ermmm... I heard there's the market just down the street...'' Gokudera had to clear his throat and raise his voice a little to hide his heart was at the point of exploding.

''Okay, thanks Haya-kun... Hang on...'' Ayumi lifted her bike with Gokudera still on it, to face it following down the road and sat on it again.

Gokudera could only stare at her speechless, what was she going to do? Hang on for what?

''All right warm up's over'' Ayumi didn't even shift into first gear on her bike before she rampaged on forward.

'''WOAHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-'' They got to the end of the road until Ayumi skidded just nearly crashing into the wall but she skillfully dodged the wall like a professional racer and carried on charging through the road.

Gokudera wrapped his arms around Ayumi's waist fearing for his life. He could feel his soul departing with is body. He clamped his eyes shut.

Something was in his eye which felt like as if a stone had been shoved in there.

As they were getting closer to their destination, Ayumi death gripped the brakes to a stop.

''Haya-kun... Hayaaaa-kun! We're here!'' Gokudera opened his eyes but quickly closed them back up

''Fuck that hurts!''

''Huh?! What's wrong? Are you hurt?'' He tried standing up from the bike but a sudden dizziness rushed over his head and he went down on the floor. Seems like a stone really did flew in his eye.

Dropping the bike to the ground, Ayumi kneel down beside him, lifting his head up to her thigh.

''You! You were going so fast a fucking ass stone flew in my left eye and it hurts like fuck!''

''Well sorry!'' She said in a sarcastic tone ''I'm hungry!'' Just at the precise time her belly rumbled reminding her for food.

''Let me have a look then!'' Gokudera moved his hand away so that she could have a look.

Ayumi leaned in closer and opened his eye with her fingers. She stared deep into his eyes, looking for a stone. The boy could only stare at her face with a open mouth.

''As if a stone flew in your eye i see nothing. You wimp!'' Gokudera quickly realized the position he was in and shoved her away, but not too hard. His cheek were heating up.

''Cheh women... Are we gonna get this food or what?''

''Yeah come on! Let's go buy some fish! Maybe a bag of rice and I'm pretty sure the Food Technology room are filled with vegetable, so I'm sure they won't notice if we take some and some gas.''

''Gas? What are you going to do? Blow up the school?'' The bomb man spat on the ground

''Nope just some cooking!'' The girl smirked at the boy

* * *

''I can't believe Hibari let you go for cooking your own breakfast!''

''Me neither! I guess he wanted to try some of my traditional Japanese dinner as well!''

They finished shopping and were now in the Food Technology room with Hibari leaning against the door, arms crossed and eyes closed. Good job Ayumi brought some extra ingredients just in case. Looking at the time, 7:02, plenty of time!

''Okay lets cook this fish!'' Ayumi rolled up her sleeves.

''Oy! Haya-kun chop this for me!''

''Hey! Haya-kun set the stove to medium!''

''Haya-kun! You done it all wrong! Let me show you how it's done''

''Oh you're useless at cooking! I'll do it all myself!''

''See! That's how yo- Hey! No tasting until I've done!''

''Oh god. We actually made something edible!'' Ayumi wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, then checking the time, 7:39.

''In under an hour as well!'' She placed 3 chairs in front of the 3 meals.

''Okay let's eat'' She clapped her hands together and sat down.

''This had better be worth the time women!'' Gokudera sat down next to Ayumi.

''Hn'' Hibari sat down across from Gokudera and Ayumi.

''Itadakimasu~'' They said together. Gokudera took the first bite, and woah! It was almost on par with Nanas! The taste of the perfectly seasoned fish melted in his mouth.

''Woah my god! What kind of sorcery is this? I-I-It It just tastes just too good!'' Gokudera shouted in between the gasp of air with the food.

''Dude... It doesn't taste that good!'' she rolled her eyes

''You- You must be a UMA to cook **this** good!'' He choked up on the last bit of rice.

''Hn'' Hibari eat his last bit of fish and rice as well and he couldn't agree more with Gokudera, but he didn't have the time to waste with these herbivores so as soon he finished he took off and the 2 of them didn't even know he was gone. He was like the cloud, drifting off into the darkness as the time moved by.

The bell rang for the first period for the day.

''Jesus! how long have we been eating?! Quick we need to clean these dishes before we're late for class!''

* * *

''I'm sorry we're late!'' Ayumi and Gokudera busted though the door.

The teacher looked at them with a shaking warm smile and said in a shivering voice ''It's okay... Sit down''

The 2 looked at each other with confusion in their eyes but sat down anyway.

As they sat down, no body questioned them where they had been or why they were gone. They wondered why but no one would tell them.

There was one thing that was bogging her earlier this morning when she saw Gokudera.

Why was he sleeping? In front of the school as well?

What was he doing that early in the morning?

* * *

**OMAKE**

Just as the teacher finish taking the register, Ayumi Sora and Gokudera Hayato was missing.

But the school discipline head had personally come to inform them that they will both be excused late due to some business with him.

Business? With **the**Hibari Kyoya? They're suprized they came back alive let alone unharmed as well! But what's more, Hibari smirked when he said Ayumi's name and smirked again when he left.

That is the sign, that the world was going to end.


	9. Chapter 9 - Bentos and Unpacking

**Ichigo: Sorry for the irregular updates! I Sometimes feel like writing then when I get to writing it, I suddenly go brain dead xP But I wanted you guys to know, I AM ALIVE! So don't forget about meeEEeeEeeEeeeee! *insert puppy dog eyes here***

**Goku: Fail!**

**Ichigo: *Essex accent* Shuttup! Oh and by the way... *Return back to my old voice* There might be abit of OOC-ness from Tsuna. Don't kill me .**

* * *

Lessons wizzed passed and soon it was Lunch again. Tsuna disappeared off into the crowds that were rushing to the cafeteria.

He was smaller than most boys but at least he was taller than Ayumi. He was so sneaky! As soon as the bell rong for Lunch, he vanished within a few seconds, even Gokudera didn't have a chance of finding him!

(I guess Tsu-kun doesn't want anybody to disturb his peace… I wonder if I'm a bother to him… But he said he liked my presents... I'll risk it! I like to be with Tsu-kun after all)

When Gokudera was running out the door like a madman out the door shouting ''Juudaimei! Juudaimei? Where are you?!'' Ayumi slipped out of sight and headed to the roof top.

She climbed the stairs that she climbed yesterday, but this time the roof door was closed of by a red chain and a sign which said 'NO ENTRY' But the actual door wasn't closed off, or locked so she just slowly opened it… And stepped over it.

For a minute Ayumi was blinded by the bright sun but after her eyes adjusted, there she spotted Tsuna laid in same spot he was in yesterday. On closer inspection Tsuna had a rather large, rectangular shaped box, wrapped in a green cloth beside him.

Tip-toeing over to him, she stood next to his head then lowering her head and said in a quiet voice ''Boo…''

''Wahh! Ayumi-ch—I mean just Ayumi, right?'' Tsuna sat up-right

''Haha, Yep!'' She sat down next to him. ''What up with your massive bento over there?''

''Oh right!'' He reached for it and placed it in between them 2 and unwrapped the little knot. There was 2 separate bentos, 1 pink and the other 1 blue.

''Here you go,'' Tsuna placed the pink bento in front of her.

''What?!''

''You told me that you liked my mums cooking right?'' Tsuna stared at her

''Yeah…'' Ayumi stared back at him

''And you told me your father didn't send you enough money for food right?''

''Right…''

''So I told my mum she was more that happy to make you a bento everyday… Don't you like it?'' He pouted

''Oh God Tsu-kun I don't just like it! I love it! I love you!'' Ayumi practically glomped Tsuna until he face turned blue. ''Hiiiiiie! Ayumi! Please get off of me!'

''Opps sorry! I see now your not much of a hugging person'' She backed away. Looking at the pink bento box, opening it to reveal the neatly presented meal that had the illusion that it was sparkling and made her have a hard time trying not to spill the drool that her pooling inside her mouth. ''But…'' Ayumi hesitated for a moment ''Are you sure your mum is okay with this?''

''Sure!'' Tsuna put his hands to his chest, feeling the air flowing his lungs again. ''She nearly begged me to bring this to you!''

Ayumi stared at the bento again then picked up the chopsticks and picked up a broccoli. Then put it in her mouth and closed her lips.

''Hmmmm!'' Even though it was a simple piece of broccoli and not much people like broccoli, She wasn't a picky eater. It was like an explosion of heaven in her mouth. Once she started eating she couldn't stop.

Ayumi finished eating way before Tsuna eat 1/3 of his lunch.

Tsuna noticed that since Ayumi ate so fast, a grain of rice was stuck to her check.

''Errm... Ayumi...'' Tsuna giggled. She was like a 5 year old.

''Hmmm?'' She was chewing the chopstick, a habit of her's whenever she finished eating.

''You've got rice stuck on your face'' He really didn't mean to laugh at her but he just couldn't help it!

''What?!'' Ayumi tried to hide her face from embarrassment by covering her face with her hands ''Where?'' Her voice was muffled by her hands.

''Here, let me get it for you...'' Tsuna came closer to her face

''O-Okay'' She removed her hands away from her face and watched as the brunet picked the little piece of rice from her face, and ate it. ''Hey! Don't eat it! That's unhygienic!'' Ayumi shouted as her face flushed.

Somehow Tsuna still can't stop laughing at Ayumi's face; her red cheeks, eyes and lips- Wait what was he thinking?! Dame-Tsuna did something as daring as this?

While all this was going on. On the other side of the rooftop door, there stood a emotionally confused Yamomoto.

Why does he always have to listen in on their conversations like a stalker? And at the most important times as well? First up it was Hibari now Tsuna? Who next? He wondered in his heart. But he wasn't just gonna stand there any longer. Yamamoto grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

''Woah that where you guys have been this entire time! Gokudera is looking all over for you.'' He flashed the 2 his usual grin. He tried his luck with faking a smile, but the smile doesn't get past to 2 person in front of him.

''Y-Yamamoto-kun!''

''Take-kun!''

''Herbivore!''

(Huh? I'm sure there's only 3 people here including me but... why is there an extra voice?) Ayumi looked to her left, right, behind. Nope no one but them, but then when she looked up.

There he was! The raven haired teen sat up and jumped up from where he was previously sleeping and pulled out a pair on tonfas out of thin air.

''Didn't you see the 'No Entry' sign?'' Hibari raised his tonfas.

''HIIIIIE I'm so sorry Hibari-san!'' Tsuna apologized first and did a 90 degree angle bow.

''Yeah Kyo-kun! We didn't mean to do it!'' Ayumi bowed next to Tsuna.

''Maa, maa! It must be that the sign isn't big enough! Even though Ayumi has glasses though'' Yamamoto tried to calm Hibari down which doesn't look like was working.

Hibari dashed forward and landed a hit on Tsuna's stomach, making him scream out in pain. Tsuna was , he hasn't fainted yet but he was down and couldn't really move much. Ayumi acted fast and jumped onto Hibari's back and locked his arms back.

''Hey! Nothing can be solved by violence!''

''Hn, Why are you here?'' He struggled under Ayumi's grip

''Can't you see? We were just eating a peaceful lunch under the sky, the beautiful sky...'' Ayumi could feel Hibari's struggled attempt to break free and tighten her grip even more.

As Hibari went silent for the few minutes and stopped struggling, Ayumi let him go. The boy turned to face Ayumi and looked her in the eye.

''Hn, Fine you can stay'' Ayumi grinned at Tsuna ''But disturb the peace and you will pay'' And with that he left just after Ayumi saluted to him. ''Sir, Yes sir!'' She stomped her feet together.

From now on, Lunch was going to be alot more fun!

* * *

With a blink of an eye, school was over and everyone was safely back at home tucked in bed in the sweet, sweet dreamland.

Like Ayumi for example, who was in the blacken room again.

But this time, she was alone. Mukuro wasn't there.

''Kuro-kun?'' She twisted and turned in every direction but still she couldn't see him.

(Well guess he's busy again today.) She looked to the center of the room, and walked over to the steel-grey chair and sat down. As expected the chair was really cold. She took this opportunity and properly observed the room she was in.

The room has no doors, or window. The room was just dark, the ceiling, walls and floor; plain black. The floor wasn't covered by a carpet. The walls, no wallpaper. The ceiling, no light bulb. The gymnast stood up from the chair, and walked around the room. It was just a super plain, almost normal, room. Yet the room itself, feels so empty, like it was nothing.

And it was so cold. Ayumi shivered. Now that she thought about it, the room was unbelievably cold. Alot colder than her living room. It was almost as if the room was a fridge.

(Why?... Does this room feel so sad?)

* * *

Ayumi was awoken by the calls of the bird in the early morning. She looked at her bedside clock, 9:02.

(Oh sugar! I'm gonna be later for school!) Another look at the clock, SAT. (...Oh right, It's the weekend already. What a fast week it's been)

She slouched her way into the kitchen, and make herself some toast with the bread she brought yesterday with Gokudera. She opened the fridge and opened a fresh new bottle of milk. She made way to the coach and ate in silence.

(I should really get the tv and laptop set out since it'll be a waste since dad already payed for the wifi) Ayumi finished off the last bite of toast and gulped down the rest of the milk.

She look around her living room, hallway and bedroom. It was still full of unpacked boxes of her stuff she was too busy to unpack. (Well since i have the time, why don't I do it now?)

Ayumi looked into the closes box to her, inside was her bedside lamp, some of her books and some clothes. She walked over to the empty, already made bookshelf and shoved the books in. Then running upstairs and hung up the clothes in the wardrobe and found a space to put the bedside lamp even though its no where near her bed but it's close enough.

It only took her 8 minutes to unpacked the rest of her clothes into her wardrobe even though she was running around the house like a mad women in the house in her light blue pajamas which had ducks all over it.

(I've already finished unloading the rest of my clothes and i think that's all i'm going do today!) And dropped herself back onto her bed and closed her eyes.

But she suddenly felt this extra bit on weight on her chest. ''Ciaossu!''

Ayumi opened her eyes to find the baby she met on the roof. ''Hey! Reborn right? How did you get in here?'' She sat up, moving reborn to her lap. (All The windows and doors have auto-lock on them right?)

''I'm a hitman, something as simple as a lock can't stop me'' he pulled his fedora down to cover his eyes

''Well you're an excellent hitman!'' Ayumi smiled at him ''Now why are you here?''

''Important Training session, meet up at the school ground. See you there in 20 minutes, don't be late!'' Then after that he when out the window.

''R-Reborn-kun this is the second floor...'' As she looked out the window, he was already gone. (That's strange!)

(Well, whatever i do, I must go to the school grounds in 20 minutes... Wait he said 'meet up' so who else is going to be there? And training? For what? Probably the mafia that Reborn-kun made me join... But... something inside me is telling me that this is going to hurt, on the inside and out...)


	10. Chapter 10 - New weapons and Troubles

Ayumi brushed her teeth and washed her face then the hard bit.

Deciding what to wear! ''Hmmmm...'' She looked at herself in the full length mirror. ''Should I wear this blue shirt?'' She held up in her left hand a deep blue, short sleeved shirt. on the right shoulder was a black bow, sewed tightly into the shirt so it couldn't be undone. In the middle of the shirt was an pair of beautiful eye with a small nose which was iron-press onto.

''or this purple one?'' In her right hand was a violet, short sleeved shirt. Light coloured butterfly, small, medium and large was imprinted around the front, scattered. At the bottom of the shirt was a short part of a tutu, which was abit lighter than violet.

''Curse myself being a girl!'' She had already spent 6 minutes trying to decide what to wear. (Poo! Only 14 minutes left! I'll just use the old method of deciding the fate of my fashion)

She laid down the 2 shirts down onto the bed and stood 1 step back and slowly pointed to one, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

''Eenie, meenie, miny, moe,  
catch the tiger by the toe,  
if it squeals, let it go,  
eenie, meenie, miny, moe''

Her finger dashed side to side, finally landed on the shirt. She opened her eyes and fate has chosen the perfect shirt. She quickly slipped on the shirt, along with some tight fitting black skinny jeans and a black jacket. (Just 12 minutes left... I can make it!)

Ayumi ran down stairs, and slipped on her trainers without using her hands, only by force and unlocked the door then slamming it shut, onto the bike outside. She tried to make it to school within the time limit, right now she had a bit more energy than yesterday since she had eaten breakfast.

It only felt like 2 minutes before she reached the bike shed, but she wasn't taking any chances. She quickly locked up the bike lock. (Check it once, check it twice. Yep! Locked) And ran down the road, getting closer and closer toward the school. Ayumi braked by pressing pressure on her shoe's grips. (Good job I'm wearing trainer and not my platform shoes or else my feet would be killing right now)

She looked at the clock, only 1 minute left before the time limit. She speed-walked towards the training grounds.

''5...4...3...2...1... hmmp Ayumi, you're just in time!'' Reborn looked up from his timer, he was sitting on Tsuna's shoulder.

''Hi Reborn-kun! Oh...'' She looked around ''Tsu-kun, Take-kun and Haya-kun is here too?''

''Yo!''

''Good morning!''

''Hey''

'Hehe! The group has gathered once again!''

''Haha! Yeah! You're right!'' Yamamoto tried to hug everyone but only managed to get Tsuna and Ayumi while Reborn magically disappeared off Tsuna's shoulder and Gokudera just slowly walked away from the group with his hands in his pockets. ''Oh! And you look nice today, Ayumi!''

Ayumi pushed herself away from Yamamoto's warm, embracing arms and span around on the spot. ''Really? Thank you Take-kun!'' (And Thank you Kami-sama!)

''Stop with the chit-chat and let's get down with business!'' Reborn spoke up and pointed his leon-gun at Ayumi and everybody went quiet. ''Alright'' His 'gun' crawled up his arm and rested on his fedora.

''The reason i have gathered you here is for a training session'' Reborn disappeared and reappeared on Tsuna's shoulder

''Training session? What for?'' Ayumi said what was on everyone's mind

''A training session to train you up for the future of Vongola''

''Vongola? The mafia game? Wow you guys sure take this game seriously'' Yamamoto laughed at the 'game'

''Ya-Yamamoto! It's not a game! And plus Reborn! I told you, these are innocent people and i don't want to be a boss!''

Reborn pointed the gun to Tsuna's forehead ''You don't get to choose, Dame-Tsuna!'' before Tsuna could deny anymore, Reborn continued ''Starting with Yamamoto and Ayumi'' Reborn jumped to Yamamoto's shoulder.

''Here you go, you're own specially designed weapon, made by Vongola's top mechanic. Tsuna! Get the bag!''

Tsuna was holding a large and long, black bag in his right hand and one miniature size version of it in his other hand. ''The big one's for Yamamoto and the other one is for Ayumi'' Reborn explained.

The pair both walked closer to the brunet and grabbed their own mysterious bag, their heart filled with excitment. When Yamamoto opened his, inside was a brand new bat, polished and in top tip condition. In Ayumi's smaller bag was a small solid, iron pole.

''Haha! Wow thanks kid! A new bat!'' He held up in front of him and tried a few wings.

''What's mine supposed to be?'' Ayumi tapped hers against her hand. Nothing

''You've done gymnastics before right? Try spinning it like a baton'' The infant jumped on the ground when Yamamoto got a tad but over joyed and swinging it over 300mph, turning it into a black steel sword that was the abit longer than a bat. ''Woah! You can do magic?''

Sometimes dealing with Yamamoto's personality, make you want to bang your head against the wall. But ignoring his question Ayumi tried to picture the small pole in front of her was a baton, even though it was at least half the normal size.

Carefully balancing it between her fingers, she began to spin it. ''Faster!'' She did as she was told and spun faster, but just spinning was boring! The fun adventurous side of her came out and again and spun it up, down all around then finally throwing it up into the air. The caught it again.

But the pole seemed different than it was a second ago, it was much, much longer and... a different colour?

''There it is, your weapon, the dragon staff''

Looking at it closely, it was green, emerald, and at the ends were a bright red. Despite it's simple colours, there was a a strange feeling about it. It had fitted perfectly in her hands, but somehow it felt incredibly warm in the palms of Ayumi's hand.

''You'll need to develop you're own personal moves that fit within you're weapon'' Reborn smirked before waking over to Yamamoto to advise him on how to handle his bat-slash-sword.

''My own... huh?'' Just as Ayumi asked herself that a ball cover in spikes was flying toward her face.

''Watch out Ayumi!'' Tsuna cried. Ayumi acted on her own instinct and gripped the Dragon staff and swung down on the ball, making it land on the ground and explode.

''...What the hell what that?! And exploding hedgehog?'' kneeling down and poking the remains of the components.

''Sorry about that! That was my fault!'' Suddenly a boy with blonde hair with tattoos on his arm kneeled down beside her.

''Woah and who are you?''

''Oh how rude of me! You haven't met me have you? I'm Dino Cavallone, Tsuna's brother''

''Wait what? Tsuna had a brother?'' (They look nothing alike)

''Well... not blood related'' Dino chuckled and scratched the back of his head

''Right... Well I'm Ayu-'' before she could finish her sentence Dino butted in

''Ayumi Sora right? I've heard alot about you from Tsuna and Reborn'' (Well that answers the question i was gonna ask about how he knew me)

''They've been talking about me? Is that good or bad?''

''Don't worry, it's good... Well... depends on what you think really''

A new squeaky voice entered their little chat ''Quit gossiping and more training!'' Reborn jumped on top of Dino's head

''Yes, Yes Reborn''

''No need now, let's take a break'' and with that everybody spreaded out in different directions and different groups, Dino was with a man in his mid thirties or forties dressed smartly in a tuxedo. Tsuna and Gokudera was together, well more like Gokudera was following him. Reborn was no where to be seen and finally there was Aymui and Yamamoto sat face to face with each other.

''I've been meaning to ask you Yamamoto...'' Ayumi started off

''Huh?'' Yamamoto was in the middle of chugging down a bottle of water, it was a blistering hot day, it was unbelievable!

''You know the other day? On the roof? I kinda notice you were upset again''

''Oh...'' He screwed on the cap

''You know... You're worrying me! C-Can you tell me what's wrong? T-Then maybe me and Tsu-kun can help you'' She took ahold of his hands.

They were warm, not because of the weather, it was just a warmth that can not be described, it feels smoothing and calming. Yamamoto could only stare at her hands, all of a sudden he felt thirsty again, despite the fact that he already drank around a quarter of a liter of water.

''Of course, if you don't want to tell us, you don't have to'' Ayumi gave him a reassuring smile

''No... I'll tell you''

* * *

***Gasp!* Dun Dun Dun! Why is he upset? What'll happen next?  
Tune in to the next chapter to know ;)**


End file.
